dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Fire
' Fire' is very important for multiple reasons. Primarily, fire is used to provide light at Night, which prevents the Grue from attacking. Additionally, fire allows food to be cooked, increasing it's Hunger and Health values. Fire also provides warmth in Winter, which counteracts freezing. Despite these benefits however, fire can also be dangerous. Light There are several sources of Fire which provide light. Most of these can be found in the Light Sources tab, represented by the Campfire icon. These sources include Campfires, Fire Pits, and Torches. Additionally, anything actually on fire, such as plants or items, will give off light as long as it is burning. Light serves several purposes; mainly it is used to see at night, however it is also needed to prevent the Grue (Night Monster) from attacking. Additionally, light prevents the large Sanity loss that comes from total darkness (however it does not prevent the gradual loss caused by Dusk/Night time. If Sanity does drop too low, Night Hands will begin to approach the fire and steal portions of it; eventually putting it out completely. These hands can be scared off by stepping on them and running them towards the edge of the fire's light. Cooking Fire Pits and Campfires can be used to cook foods. Cooking has various positive effects. For most foods the amount of Hunger they restore is increased, and well as a small Health boost. Eating raw Meats decreases Sanity, however cooked meats do not. Monster Meat is very toxic when raw and will reduce health and Sanity, but these effects are lessened with cooking. Warmth In Winter, characters will begin to freeze if they are away from Fire for too long (warm clothing helps prevent this). As long as the character is withing a certain radius of a fire they will stay warm. This includes any burning objects like trees. Fires can also warm Heat Stones which can be carried around in winter to prevent freezing. Torches (when equipped) will give a small amount of warmth, although it will not prevent freezing in snow. Dangers Although beneficial, Fire can also be dangerous. Burning plants or trees, items on fire, or even burning creatures can cause damage (about 6/sec) if a character touches them (except for Willow). Such fires are also uncontrolled and can spread to any other nearby flammable object. In this way, huge forest fires can begin which will destroy vast amounts of resources. Campfires (but not Fire Pits) are also considered uncontrolled fires and will spread to nearby objects if they are built too close. Any item that can be picked up will turn to Ash if set on fire, while burnt trees can be chopped for Charcoal. Torches can be used to purposely set things on fire by clicking the torch on the object. Fuel Values * Rain decreases burning time of *'Fire Pit' by 2 times *'Campfire' by 2.5 times *'Torch' by 1.5 times Flammable Objects *Bee Box *Beehive *Berry Bush *Flower *Grass Tuft *Hay Wall *Mandrake *Mushrooms *Sapling *Spider Nest *Tree *Tree Stump *Treeguard *Wood Wall